of hunters and scouts
by drawingdisaster
Summary: a small drabble i wrote . i would appreciate it if someone pointed my mistakes . (let's hope there are no missing sentences from the format ) rated m because i am weird .
1. Chapter 1

Quinn finds Vayne wounded . collapsed on the ground . her clothes torn and dirty . sweat dripping from her face . she screeches trying to scare her . the scout bends on her knee . a smirk on her face . she examines the vampire . her pale skin , her curvy body . her crimson orbs staring at her with hate . she is trembling , her body unable to produce heat due to the blood loss .

she lifts the vampire from the ground and carries her to her room . it's late , the corridors are empty . Quinn unlocks the door and places the marksman on her bed . Vayne hisses . valor examines them curiously . Quinn proceeds to strip her and clean her wounds . Vayne looks angry . the marksmen are a competitive role . they are always at war with each other even with their own countrymen .

Quinn slips inside the covers . she pulls Vayne closer . the vampire tries to scratch her but she is far too weak to be a threat . the scout smiles . her hands roaming the hunter's body . caressing her breasts and stomach . she leans in Vayne's neck and bites her ear teasingly . Vayne is still trembling violently . her whole body covered in sweat .

Quinn sights and grabs a knife from the kitchen . she cuts the tip of her finger and presses it on Vayne's lips . the hunter hisses before biting her . her fangs sinking in Quinn's hand . Quinn cries in pain . she shudders from the sensation of vayne licking and nibbling at the wound . she let's the vampire feast . not enough to recover her strength but enough to make the pain go away . she pulls her hand back . the trembling has stopped . she turns the vampire around . Vayne looks hostile but her struggling has ceased . Quinn's gaze flickers from the blood painting her lower lip to the scarlet eyes watching her every move . she wraps her arms around the hunter's waist . one of her palms resting possessively on Vayne's hip . the hunter's eyes narrow . Quinn smiles and kisses her .

she doesn't bite . she knows she will need the scout's warmth to survive the night . Quinn is mocking her , nibbling gently at her neck . she is careful . her touch deliberately avoiding the hunter's wounds . she licks her earlobe .

" you are mine "

Quinn's hands pull her even closer . now Vayne's chest is pressed against her own . the hunter's mind is foggy . the human's warmth and her exhaustion are slowly settling in . Quinn notices her eyes closing . oddly enough she doesn't try to keep her awake , neither does she go any farther . her touch is strangely affectionate . she kisses Vayne on the forehead . the vampire mumbles a word in her sleep and Quinn smiles .

" mate "


	2. Chapter 2

the vampire was laying on the ground . her body spread among the leaves , panting in pain . she needed blood . no mater how much she hated it , no mater how much it disgusted her , her whole body was starving for a few drops of the crimson nectar .

" come on Quinny , you are making the snails look fast "

voices , young ones . Vayne felt her fangs expand inside her mouth . her vision blurring for a second . she stood still .

' go away . go away '

she heard footsteps approaching . her fangs were now poking at her lower lip .

" there is someone here ! "

the vampire swore , she could hear the boys blood . honey filled rivers running across his body . his heart pumping in his ribcage sending the sweet nectar around , almost like a chef stirring rich soup in a pot . she gulped . she was almost salivating .

" away "

her words were a silent mumble . her tongue numb from the intoxicating smell . the boy moved closer , kneeling by her side .

" miss , are you ok ? "

her black heart clenched in agony , her vision was gradually turning red .

" ge .. t .. a ... wa .. y "

another pair of footsteps joined them , a young girl came into view . Vayne could only see her eyes , shinning like amber . the boy turned to face her , pointing its neck to the vampire . and that's where Vayne lost it .

she hissed , grabbing the boy from the head and slammed it into the ground . her fangs sinking into the fountain of his neck . the boy screamed flailing its tiny hands around her . her eyes burned with delight . she kept drinking , the crimson fluid slipping inside her mouth and esophagus . caressing her tongue and warming her stomach . the boy stopped struggling . it's hollow gaze turning downwards . vayne separated herself from the boy and licked her lips .

she froze . there was a small trembling figure crying on the ground . a young toddler . her horror filed eyes staring back at her .

" Caleb "

the sob woke vayne from her trance . her eyes moved to the cold body on her hands and the blood painting her fingers . her eyes widened .

" no "

she felt tears running from her eyes , the blood in her stomach rising to her mouth . she threw up . the boy's blood drowning the leaves . her body shook violently mirroring the girl's .

" i am sorry , i ... i didn't .. mean to "

she tried to reach the child but the girl cried in fear and crawled away , her amber eye's locked on vayne's scarlet ones . the vampire got up and run vanishing into the night leaving the girl alone in the woods hugging her brother's corpse .

Vayne opened her eyes panting like mad . her heartbeat speeding with every shaky breath she took . she gasped coming face to face with a woman . Quinn . her amber eyes locked on her own .

" did you sleep well ? "


	3. Chapter 3

Vayne eyed the scout , her shocked gaze locked in the woman's amber orbs . Quinn smirked , she wrapped her hands around the hunter as if sensing that she was about to run away . she kissed Vayne on the lips . the vampire didn't even react .

" its you isn't it ? the girl from the forest "

Quinn nodded

" too late , you are mine now . "

Vayne looked at her confused . the scout waited for a few moments before sighting in disappointment .

" you don't even know your nature "

her smile suddenly returned .

" do you know what happens if a vampire feasts on the verge of dying and the victim survives ? "

Vayne shook her head . she had studied her curse for a long time , desperately searching for a cure . a glint of shimmering light in the darkness . the information was scarce at best . There was no place for black magic and creatures of the night in Demacia . the books were burned on sight . the creatures executed on the spot . the only reason her head was still attached on her shoulders was because she had agreed to hunt her kind . a mission she had accepted willingly .

her travels on the shadow isles bared more fruits , she found soulless corpses waking among the undead . sinister , twisted forms of unlife that gave an entire new meaning to the word abomination . the powerful grimoires of the withes filled her with despair . there was no cure , no antidote , she was going to spend the rest of her life as a blood sucking monster . her need for knowledge ended that day . it faded , like her fake hopes , on top of a pile of battered corpses and twitching skeletons .

" they become linked "

Quinn's voice brought her back to reality

" connected in heart and spirit alike . the vampire is chained , serving the pray for the rest of its days . it can't stay away , it can't harm the master , it cannot drink another person's blood without getting sick and feeble ."

Vayne's eyes widened , her hand shot out to grab Quinn by the neck . she held her there , her slender fingers wrapped around the scout's soft neck . her hand ready to end her life at a moments notice . Quinn took on an innocent guise .

" are you going to steal another child from my mother ? "

Vayne faltered , her hand grew weak . she suddenly felt a stab in the chest and she collapsed , breathless on the scout's arms . she laid there in silence trying to recover . small torrents of pain travelling across her body like sparks in her veins . Quinn mockingly leaned to kiss the hunter on the forehead .

" i told you , you can't harm your master . "

her voice was calm and even like she was speaking to a child . she brought her hand in front of Vayne's eyes . there was a black symbol imprinted on the scout's arm , right on top of the bite mark where Vayne's fangs had punctured the skin . it looked like a banner of sorts . an inky small bat with spread wings , it's lower half turning into thin curved lines that distantly resembled a heart .

" how far to being dead do you think you came to last night ? "

her lips touched Vayne's ear .

" you are mine "

the vampire hissed .


	4. Chapter 4

She dashes out of the room , heart pumping in her ears , running silently across the hall . Sticking to the shadows out of habit .

The corridor is almost empty . Lux spots her and greets her with a smile . She runs past Xin Zhao that raises an eyebrow . Galio ignores her .

She heads for her door and unlocks it , slamming the door behind her . Making sure that no one will disturb her .

Vayne pauses to take a breath . Her eyes land on the refrigerator . An expensive hextech machine imported from Piltover . She approaches the handle and opens the door . Her eyes stare intently at the glimmering ice and the blood bags buried underneath it . She grabs one and opens it . Staining the floor with crimson . She raises the bag to her lips and drinks a mouthful , spilling more human juice on the tiles .

Vayne waits . One , two , three seconds . Nothing happens . She takes another sip and then another one , painting her insides red . Her eyes burn like embers . She puts the bag back in the fridge and sights in relief . She is ok , everything is ok . Quinn was bluffing .

And then it hits her . The pain almost makes her scream . She grabs the side of the table to avoid collapsing . Her pale knuckles turning white . Her insides are on fire . Her heart is a scorched mess .

Vayne buries her fangs on her lips . She can almost feel the life slipping out of her body . The room is spinning . Her legs are shaking , the light in her eyes dims . She is dying .

And suddenly it is over . The pain fades , the knot in her chest dissolves . She can hear her own frantic breathing , she can breath again , her limbs are numb and heavy but she can move . Her fangs have retreated back in her mouth . Everything is normal .

She touches the wound on her lips and gazes at her fingers . She is still bleeding .


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn was eating in the mess hall , her fork toying with some kind of pie while her feathery companion scooped from the ceiling to steal food from random champions . She smiled , Valor knew that he could eat from her plate if he so desired but he prefered annoying the other champions and especially the Noxians . The Freljordians smiled kindly at his antics , Katarina shot her a death glare , Kog Maw started chasing after him , acid oozing from his mouth . Malzahar sighted and gave him his own food to stop him from melting the room .

" He is quite the troublemaker "

Lux sat down next to her , smiling in amusement . The room seemed to brighten in her presence . Quinn returned her smile .

" That he is "

She took a bite from her pie . Closing her eyes to savor the taste . The food in the Institute was getting better every day .

" Oh no "

The scout followed Lux's gaze . Valor had landed on a table , having a staring contest with Lee sin , the blind monk . At least it looked like they were having one . Quinn could almost feel the Ionian's empty gaze behind the red cloth . They stayed still for a few moments seizing each other until Valor blinked .

" you lost "

The monk's kind voice reached her ears . Valor cawed in annoyance . He pecked at a frie from Lee's plate before he grudgingly started devouring it .

" Better luck next time "

He pet the eagle that squawked in delight and rubbed its head against his hand . The Ionian turned around and smiled at her direction . Quinn shivered . Was that man truly blind ?

" I saw Vayne in the town . She looked sick . "

Lux's voice brought her out of her reverie . Her eyes darted to the glove covering the vampire's seal before returning to the lady of luminosity . She shrugged her shoulders trying to feign indifference .

" Really ? do vampires even get sick in the first place ? "

Lux nodded . Vayne's condition was a public secret . No one really denied it or made a fuss about it . It was pretty obvious considering her daily absence from the mess hall and there were far stranger creatures in the Institute . Most of them were a lot more bizarre and exotic than a run of the mill vampire . A living tree , a walking scarecrow and a moving suit of armor just to name a few .

" They do actually . It is mainly caused by drinking a corpse's blood or refraining from feeding for a prolonged duration . They can even die in the first case . Consuming one's own blood is also quite painful . Most vampires die instantly from the shock "

Quinn burned the information in her brain , smirking inwardly . She barely managed to keep a straight face .

" Wow I had no idea "

Lux nodded , she spotted her brother entering the hall .

" I am sorry , I have to go "

Quinn smiled .

" It's ok , I enjoyed talking to you , see you later "

Lux beamed , she smiled widely before lifting her tray .

" see you later "

And then she was gone . Quinn sat in her seat oblivious to the world around her . Annie was playing with Lulu . Diana was glaring at Leona , The nine tailed fox was teasing Riven . The soldier tried to ignore her . Her face resembling a tomato as the seductress sat on her lap and started eating from her plate .

So Vayne was in the town huh ? maybe she should pay her a visit . Quinn smirked , she stood up and left heading for the gates . Meanwhile Valor landed in front of Anivia and puffed up his chest . the Cryophroenix spared him a glance before continuing her meal .


	6. Chapter 6

The town was a nickname for the area surrounding the Institute of war . What had started as a few inns and shops to accommodate potential champions and ambassadors had soon transformed into a full-fledged city overflowing with restaurants , artisans and market stalls competing for the attention of the wealthy individuals that gathered in the Institute . It was hardly a surprise really . What better way to promote your items than having a champion wear them ? The allure of owning the same boots or jewelry as the kings and queens of Valoran was quite enticing .

Quinn paced among the stalls , her eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar woman dressed in black . The shop owners waved at her eager to get her patronage . A group of summoners were arguing loudly about their favourite champions . Men and women of all ages wandered around aimlessly checking the stalls . Quinn sighted , there was no sign of Shauna Vayne . She seemed to dislike crowds and large gatherings in the first place so the reason she had come here was beyond her .

She decided to head to the outskirts where the town was still under construction and the people were fewer . The terrain slowly changed . The stalls gave way to houses and the buildings became smaller and humbler . Quinn's steps led her to a building site . She eyed the structure , something was drawing her in . It looked like an ordinary building to her . There were holes instead of windows and the building was taller than the average house but that was it .

The scout entered the site and headed for the stairs , she may be able to spot Vayne from the rooftop . Quinn smiled . The hunter was probably starving by now , her mind consumed by her unending thirst for blood . A thirst that only her blood could sate . The scout had no intention of stopping her torment , she deserved every second of agony for what she did to her brother .

She reached the roof and was about to approach the railing when her boot stumbled in something . She frowned , her eyes moving downwards only to widen in shock at the sight of the body . It was a woman , so pale and peaceful it appeared as if she was sleeping , except that she wasn't . There were wounds on her neck , the small round wounds that haunted Quinn's dreams since her childhood . She gulped , her trembling hand reaching for the crossbow in her belt . There was another figure on the rooftop , she realised . An old man in ragged clothing crying on his knees clenching the railing .

" Sir ? "

She approached him cautiously her crossbow aimed at his crouched form , there were bloodstains on his clothes . The man ignored her , sobbing loudly .

" Are you all right , sir ? "

The man trembled in fear his hands shielding his face from the horror in front of his eyes .

" She is here ! "

Quinn jumped in surprise her eyes scanned the rooftops around her , her crossbow following her gaze .

" Who is ? "

" Vampire ! "

The man pointed at the door , Quinn took a step back and aimed at the entrance . She gasped . There , standing on the doorstep wearing her usual black outfit was Vayne . She was staring at her , her ruby eyes hidden behind a pair of scarlet shades .

" You monster "

Quinn felt her blood boil , the image of her murdered brother flashing in her eyes again and again . Vayne had finally lost it , she had reverted back to her days of carnage , ending innocent lives and stealing loved ones from their families . She should have put her down when she had the chance . Now the blood of that woman was on her hands .

She screamed , her weapon pointing at the hunter's general direction before she pulled the trigger , sending her bolt to bury itself on the vampire's shoulder . Vayne didn't even blink , she eyed the bolt covered in her own blood before staring back at Quinn . She tilted her head , her face an emotionless mask .

" Are you finished ? "

Quinn gritted her teeth , she fired again , her bolt glazing the hunter's cheek . She swore , both hands clenching the crossbow trying to sturdy the weapon . It was no use , she was trembling too much , she couldn't stop the shaking . not when her brother's murderer was right in front of her . Vayne took a step at her direction . Quinn fired again , the dart missing the vampire by a long shot . She took a step back . Vayne was now less than 2 meters away . Quinn positioned herself between the vampire and her next victim , hellbent on protecting the old man . She aimed her crossbow on Vayne's face .

She heard the sound before she managed to pull the trigger . A low hiss coming from behind her . She felt dread clenching her heart . Her eyes slowly moved to the side . The old man had risen from the ground , he was staring at her , fury obvious in his eyes . Quinn barely noticed the blood dripping from his beard and the fangs poking out of his mouth .

She was in the air the next moment , launched to the sky raising slowly , she blinked in confusion and then she started falling . Her body suddenly diving to the concrete three storeys down . She tried to scream , her hands wrapping around her head to shield her from the fall . It was no use , she was falling too fast , her toes pointing at the sky . She saw the ground rushing up to meet her and she closed her eyes .

" thump "


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn took a small breath and then another one . She expected to be in pain , her head cracked open and her limbs unresponsive and heavy , but they weren't . She took another breath , she could feel warmth and a steady heartbeat pumping at her cheek . She opened her eyes , only to find a dark shape blocking her vision . She moved a bit . she could feel her movements restrained by some kind of cage . She licked her lips , someone moaned . The cage seemed to unlock , the pressure on her back disappeared . Her gaze followed the hands slowly unwrapping behind her , only to fall lifeless on the ground . Hands ? she realised that she was on top of someone . Her eyes searched for her savior's face only to be met with a pair of ruby irises .

" Vayne ? "

The vampire stayed silent , there was blood leaking out from the corner of her mouth and the top of her head along with the wounds at her face and shoulder . Quinn's bolt was still attached to her shoulder . Quinn looked lost for a second her amber eyes darting between the vampire's face and injuries .

" Why ? "

Vayne had obviously used her body to shield her from the fall . Quinn wondered if she acted that way to protect her or her precious blood .

" Get off me "

Quinn glanced surprised at the vampire only then noticing that she was sitting on the hunter's stomach . She stood up , the vampire also rose without a word . She glanced at her shades that were laying broken on the pavement before scowling at the sun . Quinn observed the vampire's actions . She eyed the rooftop they had fallen from . There was no sign of the old man . No one could come unscathed for a fall like that , not even Vayne . She turned around only to witness Vayne limping away , her back turned towards the sun . She bit her lip .

000000000

Quinn stared at the door bearing the hunter's name and title . Her hand moved to touch the doorknob only to retreat a moment later without making contact with the surface . The corridors were empty , she had taken her time to make sure that Vayne was present . The vampire was a nocturnal being after all , the only time that she could be reached was after nightfall . Quinn's hand moved again , she knocked at the door lost in her thoughts . She wasn't certain about her intentions but she needed to see her . She didn't know if it was to gloat at the starving beast or to make sure that she was alive . But the door seemed to call out to her , nudging gently at the corners of her mind .

No one answered . Quinn knocked again , the door opened with a creak . She took a peek inside before she stepped in . The room was covered in darkness , the only light present was coming out of a strange machine that whirred and clanked illuminating the tiles . She approached it , the white light illuminating bloodstains and shredded blood packs on the floor . Ice cubes and water leaking from the interior . She eyed the blood packs for a second before moving to the bedroom . The door was open .

" Vayne ? "

her voice sounded uncertain and lost , she raised her hands in the air .

" I am unarmed "

She entered the bedroom , it was bigger than her own . Cross-bow bolts and blood packs littered the floor , books and trinkets were pilling on the desk . The bed's sheets were black like the curtains on the windows . She heard a low hiss coming from the darkness , something moved near the desk . The scout narrowed her eyes trying to penetrate the veil of darkness . She took a deep breath and stepped forward , hands still in the air .

" I don't want to fight you , I am here to talk . "

She heard the door closing behind her , she could feel the vampire approaching . What was it that she had come here to talk again ? she felt Vayne creeping behind her . She tried to distract herself by observing the view out of the window .

The scenery was identical to the one that she could see from her room , a big garden filled with trees . She could hear the vampire's breath inching closer and closer with every heartbeat .

It was a beautiful garden alright filled with trees and grass and benches . Vayne was right behind her now , she could feel her gaze in the back of her head . It was unnerving to say the least .

The vampire was now breathing on her neck , looming over her shoulder , Quinn forced herself to keep staring out of the window . At the blooming flowers , the swaying trees , the insects buzzing around the flower's petals , everything illuminated by the light of the full moon . She felt her blood running cold .

" Damn "

00000

writer's note : Dear reviewer could you please explain to me what confused you ? were there any words missing and incomplete sentences or is it about my writing that is all over the place and the characters mood spans ?

For the first reviewer : Dear reviewer I spend a lot of time putting the capital letters back on the first chapters , but nothing changed after I pressed save . I will refrain from deleting and re-uploading them , because a lot of content gets erased every time the format changes and I am tired of fixing it and making sure that everything is ok , before it gets deleted again .


	8. Chapter 8

She grabs the scout from behind pulling her closer , her fangs seek the soft spot of her neck . Puncturing the skin with little effort . She feels the scout struggling , trying to escape . It excites her , she drinks a mouthful . The blood lands on her stomach warming her insides . Her whole body is tingling with delight . Her prey is sobbing , terrified , trembling in terror . The taste reminds her of her sin her eyes land on the scout . She releases her , only to grab her again , the moon shinning in her eyes . She takes a deep breath . She hisses , she is confused about her actions . She sits down and places Quinn on her lap . She hugs her , moving her gently , caressing her as if she was a child. she doesn't want to drink her blood anymore . She doesn't want to see her cry .


	9. Chapter 9

It is morning , sunlight is flooding the room , dust particles falling down slowly . She doesn't stop caressing her , her hands stroking her back gently . Quinn pretends to be asleep . It is easier that way . She is supposed to hate her . Despise her . She isn't supposed to nap in her arms and enjoy her presence . Why was Vayne so gentle in the first place ? Was it guilt ? an attempt to gain her forgiveness ? was she trying to bribe her into letting her feast on her own accord ? or was she just playing with her , waiting for her to let her guard down and then kill her slowly . She doubted those were the reasons . She saw her eyes that night . Bloody moons gazing into her eyes in shock dripping with guilt . That wasn't the expression of a monster . Vayne moved her hand to the twin marks on her neck , stroking them gently . She had bandaged the wound . The bleeding had stopped .

" I will carry you to your room "

She lifted her carefully on her arms and opened the door . Quinn rested her head on her shoulder , wrapping her arms around the vampire's neck . She didn't want to leave just yet . Vayne glanced at her , her expression carefully blank before she stepped into the corridor . She headed for the scout's room , red irises silencing her fellow champions , making them move out of her way . She stopped at the door , unsure of how to proceed . She could break the door with little effort but that would only make Quinn's life harder and disrupt her sleep . She glanced at Quinn only to be confronted with her amber orbs and flushed face .

" Can you unlock the door ? "

She tried to act politely and caring but she didn't really know much about the subject . She had lost her parents when she was young and she had spent most of her days training and plotting her revenge under the cold stares or butlers and instructors that thought of her as a monster . Their disgusted glares were all the courtesy she knew . The duty of slaying beasts in exchange for the wretched thing she called life was all the kindness she had received . Her tone sounded fake even to her , maybe she was bitter . She was jealous of all these people who could go on and live their lives without having to shed blood and dine in the shadows . She hated the way they could enjoy a meal along with their family and loved ones and the way the sun hurt her eyes . She was even jealous of Quinn , the girl that she had traumatized . How pathetic was that ?

" I don't have the key "

Vayne closed her eyes , she couldn't just leave her here . People would start asking questions and she didn't want to stay in the light for longer than necessary . She felt tired all of a sudden . She was about to turn around and carry the scout back to her room when Valor landed on her shoulder . She gazed at the bird . He was looking rather menacingly at her , his talons digging into her fresh , his beak holding a small key .

" thanks Val "

The scout struggled to pet her partner's head before the avian leaned to help her . She took the key and unlocked the door . Vayne stepped in squeezing her eyes shut in the process . She blinked a few times before opening them again . Quinn's room was certainly brighter than her own . She lowered the scout on the bed carefully . Valor flew away and landed on the bed stand his irritated gaze burrowing into Vayne . She turned to leave , Quinn's hand held her in place . Her fingers quietly slipping in her palm .

" stay "

Vayne turned her face slightly , crimson orb gazing at her coldly , before she pulled her hand out of her grasp .

" The night of the full moon is special , I can't harm you now . "

She walked away feeling the scout's disappointed gaze on her back . Valor eyed his partner confused .


	10. Chapter 10

Day 1

Vayne fights on the fields of justice , her crossbow rains death upon her enemies . She is determined to stop drinking Quinn's blood . She has caused the scout enough pain for a few lifetimes .

Day 2

She continues hunting down witches and beast's , slaying them with the efficiency of a predator . It is raining a lot . Winter has come .

Day 3

Vayne notices a small drop on her endurance and regeneration . She knew that a mouthful of blood wasn't enough to keep her going but the change is alarming never the less . She throws away the blood packs , their content can only make her worse .

Day 4

She is seeing Quinn in her dreams . The scout appears under her covers naked and alluring . She kisses her and then offers her blood . The vampire is lost in a torrent of lust and crimson nectar only to wake up sweaty and aroused . Cold showers become a habit . She likes to think that the dreams are a product of her lack of blood and her guilty consciousness . She isn't desiring Quinn , only her blood . Even the mark on the scout's hand sounds like a good idea . There is no way she has fallen for her victim . There is no way Quinn would forgive her when even she can't forgive herself . There is no point in wishing for something out of her reach .

Day 7

Her recent matches all end in failures . Summoners and champions alike whisper about the new limitations the Institute has placed upon her . She is avoiding Quinn , her dreams get more and more lewd . There are times where she has to relieve herself in the shower to stop the aching in her core . Her healing has ceased . Her clashes with creatures of the night liter her body with scars .

Day 8

She is feverish , she stumbles on Darius and falls on the floor . The Noxian spits in disgust , his friends are laughing . Vayne get's up and heads to her room . She opens the refrigerator hoping to find a few stains of blood to fill the growing pit in her stomach , even temporary . She finds nothing . She sleeps next to the fireplace to stay warm .

Day 9

She shouldn't have gone hunting today , the vampires got her good . Her left hand is bloody and unresponsive . The gash in her chest is dripping blood . She presses her back against the wall and slips on the floor . She stares at the moon out of the window holding her wound until she loses consciousness . Quinn doesn't come on her dreams tonight . She is truly alone .

Day 10

She is delirious , she is mumbling on the floor . Apologising . Asking for forgiveness . She is trembling inside her blankets , her hands clenching the fabric with all her might . Her vision is blurry , her chest barely moves sustaining her with the lack of oxygen she can inhale . Her wounds are still bleeding staining her clothes . Even humans would have stopped bleeding at this point . Vayne tries to lick her blood from the floor , it tastes horrible , worse than the blood packs she has thrown away . The taste stucks in her mouth . Her eyes close , her consciousness fades .

Another dream , she has learned how to tell them apart by now . Her dreams are warm , mute and gentle filed with feathery embraces and violent kisses . There is no hunger in her dreams , neither does pain and well , there is Quinn . She wraps her body in soft fabrics , her amber eyes beaming with compassion and affection . She lights the fireplace and nurses her like an old lover , patching her wounds and shielding her eyes from the sunlight . She faints again .

Quinn is still here , a dream inside a dream . she leans in to plant a kiss on her lips , the crimson nectar spills forth . Vayne can taste copper . Quinn licks the fluid from her lips and kisses her again . They part , the scout glances at her and smirks playfully . Vayne smiles , her face is flushed , she is crying . This is the best dream of her life .

0000

It takes her a while to realise that she is awake and even more to register Quinn breathing slowly inches from her face . Her first reaction is to blink , her second is an attempt to flee . Her hands are handcuffed on the frame of the bed . her left hand is bandaged . She glances at the angel resting at her side and decides to sleep . She is aroused , her fangs are poking out reacting to her excitement . It is not often that she can share her bed with a goddess . Quinn pulls her closer hugging her like a giant teddy bear and Vayne presses her body against the scout's biting her lips in frustration . That's all she can do with her hands tied on the frame and her mind dull and intoxicated by her scent .


	11. Chapter 11

A nudge , a kiss , she is pulling her closer stroking her face gently . Vayne doesn't know what Quinn is seeing in her . She is a monster , a rabid beast , an abomination that should be put down immediately . She keeps her eyes closed . Her fangs poking out of her mouth and her spasms every time she caughts a whiff of the scout's scent betrays her . That only seems to make Quinn's touch more affectionate . It is like she is tending to a scared animal and in a way she does .

" How are you feeling ? "

She sounds concerned . Vayne opens her eyes , crimson slits staring into amber marbles . She doesn't reply , her head is spinning . She is too weak , She can barely move . Quinn brings her wrist to the vampire's lips . Her arms are scared and bandaged . Her skin is soft and warm , inviting Vayne to taste its hidden treasure .

" Drink "

She is smiling , Vayne's eyes widen , she doesn't want to hurt her again , but she isn't going to admit it . She turns away .

" Its ok , I know you are hungry . "

That's an understatement , she is about to pass out at any given moment , her body is only functioning because of the scout's warmth . She can feel her senses slipping away , dragging her in the darkness . Her eyes are closing , she isn't sure if she will wake up again .

Quinn is on top of her in an instant , her hands cupping the vampires face . The handcuffs prevent Vayne from resisting . Quinn smiles . She bites her lip hard enough to draw blood and crushes it against the hunter's . Vayne tries to pull away , the scout's blood slipping into her mouth , sweet fruity drops promising ecstasy . The scout keeps her in place . Her stomach roars , her mind blurs , Quinn's taste overwhelms her . She drinks from the scout in small sips savoring the taste . Time seems to slow down for a moment . Quinn is caressing her , calming her down , the beast inside her retreats in the shadows .

Vayne stops , she is exhausted , the pain has faded . She is still trembling under Quinn gripping the handcuffs . Quinn kisses her one last time and attempts to pull away . She fails , Vayne leans forward to kiss her , there is a deep sound coming from the vampire's stomach . She is purring like a cat , her face is flushed . Her eyes are half open , she looks drunk .

" Hold me "

Her breathing is ragged , her voice faint , she is pressing her body against the scout's . Her eyes are clouded and murky almost a deep brown . Almost human , definitely not a monster's .

" Please "

Quinn nods , she wraps her arms around the shaken vampire . She seems fragile as if she is made of glass and she is going to shatter at any moment . She notes how she is trying to approach her , Vayne moans on her shoulder .

" Tighter "

Quinn complies , Vayne is shaking violently , she is trying to rub herself against her . She moans again , her lips searching for the scout's . Her eyes are closed , sweat is coating her skin . She is panting , Vayne rests her head on the scout's shoulder . She waits for a few minutes until her heartbeat returns to normal .

" I know I don't deserve this . I am sorry "

She tries to savor the moment , burn it on her mind . Her ragged breathing , Quinn's gentle touch , the scout's soft body laying beside her . The coppery taste on her mouth . The way Quinn's warmth sips into her body . She shallows .

" You weren't yourself . "

Her voice is barely a whisper , Vayne can feel Quinn's inner turmoil behind her gentle words . She is lying , trying to convince herself , give herself a reason to overlook her crimes . Vayne takes a deep breath , she can almost feel Quinn's arms unwrapping , her hands shaping into fist .

" You are wrong . "

The caressing stops , Quinn freezes , her fingertips still on Vayne's spine . She lowers her gaze to face her .

" What do you mean ? "

Vayne has to stop herself from averting her eyes , she is perfectly still , her crimson irises locked on the scout's amber ones . She deserves to know .

" I didn't kill your brother in the forest in a violent fit of madness . I killed him the following day in the graveyard having full control of my actions . "

Quinn is silent for a while , her gaze lost and glazed . The seconds drag to minutes , Vayne is getting worried . The scout unlocks her handcuffs and gets up without a word .

" My bite turned him . He had crawled out of his coffin and was about to return home , following his own scent and then he would murder you . Bucher your parents and feast in their blood . I stopped him , I gave him some of my blood to make his sanity return and then I explained to him , what he had become and how he was forced to live his life fighting his own thirst for blood , slowly descending to madness . He cried that night , he sobbed in my arms for hours but not once did he blame me . Because he knew . He was hearing it too now . The voice in the back of his head whispering , urging him to dine on his own loved ones and bath in their blood . He didn't want to do it ... He asked me ... He begged me to end his life . And so I did ... I sang to him a lullaby and then snapped his neck in his sleep and buried him back in his grave so you could visit him again . "

" I almost forgave you "

Her voice is sad and broken , her body is shaking .

" For a moment I thought that you were . . . We could be .. "

The words fade , she turns to look at her , her usually gentle gaze , now cold and vengeful .

" why did you tell me ? you could have kept mocking me behind my back and I never would have guessed it. "

" No ! I never deceived you , I love you ! "

Quinn laughs at her , wiping an invisible tear from her eye . Her heart sinks in her chest like a boulder in the depths of despair ,her fingers brass against Quinn's arm only to be slapped away .

" love ? "

She leans forward , her face only inches away from the vampire's .

" what does a monster know about love ? "

She expected this but still , she never thought it would hurt so much . She hangs her head , her black bangs effectively hiding her tears . She is alone again , only this time her heart belongs to another .

" So kill me . "

She faces the scout her eyes and cheeks shining from shed tears

" if I am a monster incapable of feeling anything , why did you save me in the first place ? "

She grabs Quinn's crossbow from the night stand and presses the bolt's tip on her throat , she then grips the scout's hand and places it on the trigger .

" There you are , here is your chance to slay this mindless beast you chained to yourself . "

Quinn grits her teeth

"You think I am bluffing ? you think I will let you walk away after killing my brother , not once but twice !? "

" No "

Vayne shakes her head , more tears rolling down her cheeks , her eyes are the epitome of loneliness and sadness , but she looks determined .

" There is no future for me , even if you let me go what I am supposed to do ? Attack you from the shadows to steal a few drops of blood ? wait to die from starvation ? I don't want to hurt you again and I already tried the second option . I am already dead , now or in a week it makes no difference , but "

She slowly presses Quinn's finger to the trigger , the string in the back of the crossbow starts stretching , building strength to launch the projectile . Quinn tries to pull her hand away but Vayne easily keeps it in place .

" If dying by your hand will make you happy , if a wretched creature like me can help you get revenge and let your brother rest in peace . If seeing me bleeding on your feet will help your heart heal . "

The string screeches , the bolt locks in position .

" Shouldn't I just shut up and start bleeding ? "

One second , she tries to release her hand .

" Take care "

" Click "

0000

Writer's note : I watched some dramas and it seems it has affected me . One of my ideas was for them to be together and happy for a while and then Evelyn that watched invisible Vayne's judgement , comes out and reveals the secret out of malice ,but I am not patient enough to use that and I have no idea where the story is going so I used the " she deserves to know " card because Vayne feels guilty and loves Quinn . The other idea was for Vayne to serve Quinn in order to redeem herself and Quinn abuses her and the guards and servants beat her up , but Quinn doesn't care , so Vayne rips out her fangs and gives them to her and continues serving Quinn but a vampires fangs are connected to their hearts so her lifespan shrinks and then :

a) Vayne dies a horrible death slowly weakening until Quinn does something kind and catches her out of reflex or calls her name with she hasn't used for years and Vayne cries from happiness even if Quinn didn't mean to help her and dies . Or b)

Quinn realises her mistake and cries out to her and Vayne smiles and says that her fangs were always Quinn's because they are connected to her heart and her heart belongs to Quinn or something equally sappy . You can insert a scene where Quinn goes mad from grief and roams the street wearing Vayne's fangs if you think it is not tragic enough make a city guard mistake her for a real vampire and shoot her .

The point is that I will not use these plots but plot a) almost came to life . It was a really close call , I had to attend a boring 4 hours long lesson about how to write an essay until my mind started to clear and I was like : wait why am I writing a tragedy ? So stay away from dramas , they poison your mind and every scene becomes a time shift to a tragic future and dry last words . If those plots inspired you to write a fanfiction feel free to use them in any way you like , I would like to see my weird thoughts turn into heart wrenching stories and I will probably learn a lot about how a story is being written along the way .


	12. Chapter 12

" drip "

" drip "

Her lifeblood was slipping away , rolling down her neck and coating the crossbow and the scout's fingers only to land on the floor the next moment creating crimson stars on the carpet . Tasty little puddles gracing the room with their fragrance . Vayne felt her fangs aching in her mouth ,she licked her lips . She had never craved for her own blood before , why was this time so different ? Was it an instinct ? A defensive mechanism installed in her brain , urging her to consume any and all blood in the vicinity to survive ? It was sick , even for her . The scent rose to her nostrils and she actually left a little whimper . She could almost feel the crimson honey inside her mouth , covering her tongue , rolling down her esophagus , overwhelming her mind with its intoxicating taste .

The though of the crimson nectar caressing her insides made her lose her balance , she took a step back expecting to collapse on the ground a bloody mess , crimson rivers escaping her windpipe . She didn't . The absence of pain just registered her mind .

"drip"

She stared down at the puddles , their surfaces still rippling , red raindrops falling down slowly .

"drip"

Vayne tried to keep her gaze on the floor , at the scout's boots , the stained carpet , the rich liquid that haunted her dreams and governed her life . The liquid that connected her to Quinn .

"drip"

Quinn ! She forced herself to raise her head , her eyes darting to the scout . Her pale face , her pained eyes , her hand clenching the crossbow bolt poking out of her palm dripping crimson nectar . Quinn had used her own hand to stop the bolt from killing her .

" Why ? "

She took the scout's hands on her own , her voice trembling slightly , the crossbow fell on the floor with a thud . Vayne tried to be gentle , she wasnt' exactly sure how to act , but she supposed it was something like how Quinn had given her blood to ease her pain and let her sleep in her arms to stay warm . She had enjoyed both . If she was to court her as a vampire she would riddle her with bites and let her drink from her neck , but she somehow doubted that Quinn would appreciate that . She settled for caressing her hands instead , slowly stroking her skin trying to show her how much she ment for her.

" slap "

Vayne turned her face with the blow to spare the scout from further injuries . She kept her gaze on the floor and her head hanged low . Her thumb still circling soothingly on the scout's bloody hand .

" Let's go to the infirmary . Can you stand ? "

Quinn glared at her .

" Yes "

Vayne nodded , she licked her lips nervously .

" Maybe we should hurry . "

The scout took a deep breath to calm down .

" Because ? "

" Human's tend to bleed for hours . "

She changed her stance slightly as if she was preparing to grab Quinn and dash out of the room at any moment .

" Maybe you are dying . "

Quinn stared at her for a moment , her shock giving way to pity .

"How long has it been since you spent time with humans ? "

Vayne suddenly looked lost , her eyes glazed , her body stiffened for just a moment before she managed to snap out of it . Her face carefully blank and emotionless .

"A few days ago I laned with Sona . "

" Matches don't count . "

"Almost a month ago a new summoner asked me for directions . "

"And before that ? "

"I talked with Lucian once , we discussed the difference between blessed metals and light infused ammunition and how they react with the cursed blood of the vampires . It was quite interesting . "

Quinn noted the excitement in the undertone of her voice , the way Vayne's eyes beamed when she recalled the conversation , the corners of her lips turning upwards . She felt something click inside her head .

"No one will talk to you ."

The vampire flinched .

"You are lonely aren't you ? "

Vayne stayed silent .

0000

The trip to the infirmary was a short one , Vayne had almost dragged the scout on the floor in her hurry to reach the building before Quinn died . The vampire had offered to carry her more than once and Quinn was starting to get annoyed . They had just reached the entrance when Vayne abruptly stopped causing Quinn to almost crash on her back .

" Ok we are here . Get inside and ask for a surgeon . "

Quinn ignored her comment , she raised an eyebrow .

"Aren't you coming with me ? "

The vampire sighted .

" I can't . The contract I have with the king clearly states that I am forbidden from approaching hospitals , healers and medical facilities of any kind . If a Demacian spotted me here I would be executed for violating the king's orders . "

Quinn tilted her head .

"And what happens when you are injured and need medical assistance ? "

Vayne licked her lips .

"I either patch myself up or die . Now can you please go and find a doctor ? You are running out of time . "

Quinn was about to reply , but stopped when she saw the desperation in Vayne's eyes . She nodded .

"Ok , wait for me in my room . Don't even think about running away . I will find you and when I do I will lock you up inside Renekton's cage . "

Vayne nodded stiffly and Quinn headed for the front desk smiling faintly . She was about to ask the nurse in the reception for help when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her inside a corridor . Quinn followed the nurse inside an examination room until she was pushed on a bed . She waited until the Kinkou assassin gathered everything she needed to treat her, fishing bandages and alcohol from various tables and cabinets around the room .

"What happened to your hand ?"

" I was changing the cord of my crossbow and forgot to put the safety on . "

" Pretty clumsy for an elite scout "

Quinn stayed silent , Akali grabbed her hand and placed her fingers on the bolt's back .

" I am going to break it . "

Quinn nodded .

"I saw Vayne outside , did she shoot you ? "

She snapped the dart's back and pulled it out in the blink of an eye . Quinn pulled her hand away crying in pain . She waited for a few moments taking deep breaths before she extended it again .

"No . I shot myself . It was an accident "

The ninja eyed her for a moment , before lowering her gaze back to the injury .

" I see . There is no permanent damage but refrain from using it for a couple of days . I will give you a potion . "

She started cleaning the wound with a piece of cloth and alcohol making the scout grit her teeth before she wrapped the wound with a sterilised gauze . She walked away to a cabinet and pulled a few bottles out .

"Are you left-handed ? "

"No "

"I will inform the summoners that you are out of the roster . "

"Thank you "

Akali nodded , she placed an empty container on the table and started diluting the healing potion . The Institute Of War was undeniably a prestigious organisation hellbent in ending all conflicts and bringing world peace to Valoran . They were also unbelievable cheapskates offering medical stuff positions to champions like Shen , Akali and Soraka in order to cut down their expenses and constantly reducing the infirmary's budget . If a champion died one of these days there would be hell to pay .

She handed Quinn the potion .

"Drink a bit everyday after the meal until the wound closes completely . "

She paused for a moment .

"I hope I don't have to tell you that rum is not categorised as food ."

Quinn eyed her curiously . Akali pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance .

" Gangplank . Don't ask . "

Quinn smiled .

"Ok , thank you "

She headed for the door .

" Quinn "

The scout turned around .

" Yes ? "

"If Vayne is threatening you , I can help you ."

Quinn smiled politely

"She isn't threatening me . "

She felt Akali's gaze on her back as she left .


	13. Chapter 13

Vayne kept pacing inside the scout's room , her nerves a tattered mess . She needed to see Quinn , she needed to know that she was fine . She had left the scout bleeding in the infirmary almost an hour ago and she hadn't heard from her since then . What could she possibly be doing ?

She sighed , her transformation at a young age had left her with little knowledge about the limitations of the human body . She could have bled to death for all she knew . Crying in the darkness ,abandoned and alone , devoid of the warmth of human contact like ... like herself .

She could still remember the day her life ended in the manor . Her trembling frame , the servants corpses , her parents dead eyes staring at her from the shadows . The way she had crawled on the floor holding her ripped neck trying to reach her loved ones , desperate to hold their hands one last time . The sudden hunger , the fit of madness , her fangs sinking in their faces mutilating their bodies . The bitter taste , the sickening sounds , her flesh sticking back together , the tears that followed . The look on her youthful face when she saw her reflexion in the mirror covered in her parents blood . The realisation that she was a monster .

Vayne punched the wall , her fist creating a small crater on the previously smooth surface . She closed her eyes letting the pain wash away the images , finding shelter in the throbbing of her broken knuckles . She sighed , her eyes spotting a crimson stain on Quinn's wall . She cursed . Great , even more blood on the scout's apartment , just what she needed . She wet a towel in the kitchen and started rubbing the wall lost in thought . Quinn should be back any moment now , angry and exhausted ready to decide her fate . Her amber gaze flickering in barely concealed rage .

She sighed , she just wanted to make sure that she was ok . Punishment or not it didn't really mater as long as Quinn returned to her alive . She loved her ,she hadn't even realised it until she jumped from that building to save her . It was the logic thing to do . She was a vampire , she wouldn't die so easily , she could heal . Quinn on the other hand was a mortal , she cried , she bled , she got sick . A fall from that hight would certainly kill her .

So she jumped . She used herself as a cushion to protect her from the fall , she had broken a few bones to save her life and when the dust finally settled down and she saw her face she froze in shock . Trembling , bruised and scared she laid in her arms , flailing in panic , the scout was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she suddenly knew . She had fallen for Quinn . The cute little lamb had warmed its way to the beast's heart . She had lost her fangs like a tamed wolf in captivity mesmerised by the scout's kindness .

But a caged beast was still a beast and she had killed Quinn's brother . Even worse she had turned him into a monster before ending his life for the second time . Quinn was probably plotting her revenge right now, the only reason that she had stopped her from killing herself was to inflict her more pain .

But then why? Why had she saved her in the first place ? Why had she treated her wounds and allowed her to spend the night in her arms ? If she was after her life , why not just let her die from hunger and get done with it . Was it ... Could it be .. Was there any hope that Quinn also harbored feelings for her other than hate and fear inside her broken heart ? Vayne closed her eyes .

" Please don't let her see me for the monster I am . "

She already knew that it was too late for that .


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn is asleep , dreaming soundly . Reliving the days lost in the past . A time of mourning , a time of despair .

Caleb is dead , her dear brother is resting beneath a gravestone at the town's cemetery . The monster responsible for his death is still unaccounted for , lurking in the shadows , stalking her from under the bed , inside the closet . Her parents are devastated , their faces are red and swollen , they sleep next to her , crying in their sleep . The toddler sobs too , wishing , begging for her brother's return .

She prayed to the king first , then to Justice , it didn't take long for her to turn to the Noxian gods of revenge , the ones that her country despised and mocked . No one answered , she runs her hand across her brother's desk . His old painting book , his wooden soldiers , the strange coin he was so proud of . She swallows , she kneels , the tears escaping her eyes again . Her mother finds her in the morning still sobbing , clenching her brother's pillow on her chest .

000000

No one believes her , no one will even stand to hear her story , they just pat her on the head and walk away . Caleb died on a landslide , he drowned , he fell , a terrible accident they say . There is no beast hiding among the trees , no ruby eyed monster praying on the townsfolk . Her father is distant , he starts drinking , he is fighting with mommy a lot . It isn't long before he leaves them . Mommy cries .

0000

She is visiting the forest again , her eyes scanning the trees for any sign of the monster . The silence is eerie , sunlight is slipping through the branches . Everything is still , everything is silent . She is expecting to feel the beast's fangs on her neck any moment now . She doesn't . She spots a majestic bird instead perched on a log , its hard gaze inspecting her .

It is beautiful , an avian king fierce and proud , it steals her breath away . Quinn smiles , she steps closer only to notice Caleb's whistle on its beak , her eyes lighten , she approaches it slowly .

" Caleb ? "

The avian looks at her , it spreads its wings and ruffles its feathers ready to fight . Of course it is not Caleb , but the thought is pleasant and comforting . She takes another step , the bird screeches , the whistle falls on the ground . She kneels slowly and flexes her hand , leaning ever so lightly trying to grab the whistle .

It is but an old piece of metal with a hole on it , bought by their father from a street merchant . A trivial thing really , a get well gift from when Caleb was sick . Her father had put it in a small box filled with cheap candy and set it on his bed next to his pillow . Quinn could still recall her brother's excited cheers upon finding it .

A trivial thing indeed , nothing for Quinn to risk getting her eyes gouged out for . But it belonged to Caleb , it is an important treasure for her , filled with loving memories and laughter . The bird attacks , it pecks her hand with its beak .

The toddler screams in pain , her finger starts bleeding , she glances at the whistle resting between the bird's talons . She tries again and again the bird keeps pecking her .

" Give it back "

She can hear the tears in her voice , she tries to hold them back . She bites her lip and tries again , the bird pecks her . She sobs .

" Please , give it back "

Another attempt , another failure . She is crying now , her whole body is shaking , she reaches for her brother's treasure with her bloody fingers , the bird screeches , Quinn presses on .

"Please "

She looks into the birds eyes, her wet amber orbs reflected on its fierce silver ones .

"Please , it is important ."

She tries again , the bird let's her take her prize this time , she clenches the now bloody item on her chest still shaking . She remembers her brother's smile , his sparkling eyes . The way the sun fell on his hair , his wrinkled clothes stained with mud from when he was chasing frogs . Oh that crooked smile . She eyes the bird that is observing her curiously , its head tilted to the side .

"Thank you "

It seems to nod ,maybe it is just her, she closes her eyes reminiscing of the last time they played together .

They would be knights, protecting a castle made of branches and rocks . Quinn would guard the entrance and Caleb would search for enemies . He would blow his whistle if an enemy approached and they would fight him together , stop him from harming the king and protect the country .

He never got the chance to blow the whistle , the castle was stomped as the adults dragged her away from the corpse , the rug at the top is now torn and dirty . Someone had cleaned the blood .

"I will whistle and we will meet in the castle "

Quinn can't take it anymore , she raises the bloody toy to her mouth , her trembling lips touch the dirty surface and she blows and blows and blows until she is out of breath but nobody is coming .

She collapses on the log and covers her eyes , her hands hiding her wet face . She sobs her heart out . The bird jumps on the ground and rubs its head on her hand until she calms down .

"Caleb! "

She wakes up drenched in sweat , tears rolling down her cheeks . Valor lands on her bed and she hugs him . She is taking deep breaths , her face pressed on his feathers . Her eyes land on the figure standing in the shadows . She strokes Valor's head as she locks eyes with the monster . It doesn't take long for Vayne to avert her gaze , a cup of warm milk resting on her arm intended for Quinn . She doesn't dare approach her .


	15. Chapter 15

"And he spent all evening trying to get rid of the mud ! "

Quinn laughs , it's a rare treat , Vayne smiles even though she feels like crying . The mess hall is bustling with life , champions and summoners pass by giving Vayne curious looks . Quinn's laughter dies out , she tries to scoop a bit of soup with her spoon but fails miserably . Her off-hand trembling slightly spilling soup on the table . She glances at her dominant hand still covered in bandages and sighs . She should have gone for the pie .

She feels Vayne's hand on her own , the vampire takes the spoon and raises it to her mouth , sadness obvious in her gaze .

"Here "

Quinn pauses , she stares at her for a while . Vayne waits patiently , her face a mask carved in stone . Only her eyes betray her emotions , the crimson slits to her soul are restless . Quinn opens her lips reluctantly and Vayne spills the spoon's contents in her mouth . She waits for her to swallow before she repeats her actions . It is only after the plate is empty that Vayne stops . Quinn's face is slightly flushed and a little smile is tugging on the vampire's lips . Quinn is adorable !

"How often do you drink blood ? "

The question caught her off guard and she tries to come up with a reasonable answer , one that won't harm Quinn and let her heal if she agrees to help her .

"Once every three or four days , it depends on my injuries "

"And in the fifth day ? "

"I get sick and I start losing my strength "

"Is it painful ? "

"Yes"

She answers calmly , honestly , her voice doesn't waiver at all . The way she shares her secrets is quite unnerving .

"And how long until you can't even stand after this point ? "

"five days at most , it depends on a lot of things . How much blood I had , if it is a full moon , if I am injured . "

She nodes , she takes a deep breath to prepare herself .

"Why don't you come and live with me? "

Shock , awe , confusion , Vayne's mask crumbles in pieces , it melts and reforms in a million different expressions . It takes her a few moments to find her voice , a few painful , agonizing moments staring at her with her mouth open .

"What?"

"It would benefit both of us , you would drink in seclusion and I would be next to my bed in case I am about to faint ."

Vayne thinks about all the time she can spend with the scout and smiles , her eyes light up . Quinn hurries to dispel the magic .

"No biting unless I permit it "

"Of course ."

"You are sleeping on the couch . "

"Sounds reasonable ."

"I will be restraining you every night , I don't want you creeping behind my back . "

She nods , Quinn sighs disturbed by her good mood . Vayne would rub her face against her cheek if she wasn't certain that Quinn would reply violently .

"So you like fucking corpses ? "

The voice is sinister like a demon's whisper , it makes Vayne's blood boil . She turns around only to find Katarina smirking at her , her hands dangerously close to her blades .

" Because if you do , I can arrange you a meeting with Sion . "

Her smile widens , she leans in to lock eyes with Vayne , their faces inches apart .

"He can satisfy your cravings and doesn't stink like blood. "

Vayne stares at her coldly , her crimson slits staring at the redhead's majestic orbs . There she goes ruining the mood . Reminding Quinn that she is siting with a monster . But a corpse ? She isn't one , well technically she is . Her life ended once but she has a heartbeat and she is warm and there is blood flowing though her veins and . . and she is in love . She ignores her , no need to make more enemies .

"Coward"

Katarina looks disappointed , she turns to Quinn .

"So are you a bit braver ? do you have a shred of . . . Valor? "

She cracks a smile at her own joke , her eyes shining with mirth . Quinn's hands clench into fists , her lips form a thin line . Katarina smiles in her face .

"Coward "

Vayne tenses .

"I guess it is true what they say about you . You are broken."

She is in the air the next moment , crashing on the table , throwing plates and mugs around her . She rolls on the floor out of breath , her eyes blinking in confusion . Her hand shots to the burning mass that is her jaw . It is broken . She raises her gaze as two guards grab the vampire's arms . A summoner runs to her aid and starts chanting a spell . Vayne smirks at her as the guards drag her away .

"Who is broken now ? "


End file.
